


Shocking Discovery

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fanboy Tony Stark, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Pining Tony Stark, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers isn't so Innocent, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony finds out something unexpected during one of Steve's team strategy meetings.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Shocking Discovery

Tony bites back a sigh as he fights to keep his eyes open. If he remembered that Steve was going to be doing one of his strategy meetings he would have maybe cut a few hours off his work bender last night. He was thankful that Steve was too engrossed in his presentation to notice.

Usually Tony really enjoyed these meetings. It was amazing to watch Steve’s strategic mind at work, without their being some world ending disaster, he might go as far to say it was an honour. It was like watching the coding behind the finest chess AI as it takes down an opponent in real-time… but infinitely better, because the board was the all battle fields imaginable and the pieces where basically every possible variable. Watching Steve like this, there was little doubt in his mind that Steve could find a way to take on anything given the time and resources.

He casts a look back to Natasha, Clint who were sat at the far back of the meeting table, they were goofing off and passing notes. Bruce was sat at the middle of the table, listening and taking everything down. Tony sat up the front as always, it was the best spot to watch Steve work.

Tony frowns to himself. There was a very light wrrr coming from somewhere in the room. Not like a fan or heater but a low electronic buzz. He looks around the room at the rest of the Avengers but it seems that he is the only one who noticed the noise.

He looks up at the old projector hanging from the ceiling. But it looked fine, there was nothing wrong with it at a glance.

Causally Tony leans forwards in his chair, rubbing his neck. He tilts his head slightly, listening careful to any changes in the sound and if he could locate the direction the noise was coming from. The noise was louder around the front of the room.

Was it Steve’s laptop? Had Steve been overcooking the processors? Did he have fifty million applications open at once? Did he manage to download something malicious onto the device? The firewall and anti-virus he had installed on Steve’s laptop was basically perfect. But, he supposes, if there was anyone who would stand a chance of somehow braking that protection, it would probably be Steve. Steve was a very intelligent man, and very determined. While Steve didn’t have that much of an understanding of technology, he had enough to know where to poke and prod to maybe get what he wants. Sometimes it was a little scary, letting Steve loose on a piece of technology. If the man got it in his head he wanted the tech to do something, he would fiddle and brake it until it gave in and did what he wanted. It was as impressive as it was concerning.

The noise stops suddenly. Tony sits silently as he listens for the noise. But there was nothing. Just Clint’s quickly chair and the sound of Bruce scribbling down notes.

Then a click as Steve changed slides with the laser-clicker.

And then the noise was back.

He sits and observes for the next five minutes. It wasn’t the projector. He wasn’t sure it was the laptop, but he also wasn’t sure if it wasn’t the laptop. But it was tied to the laser-clicker.

Every time Steve changed the slides with the laser-clicker the noise would turn either on or off.

Tony eyes the clicker critically. It looked like one of theirs but slightly altered. But how was that related to the wrrr? Was there something else it was controlling? What was going on?

Which his attention so focused on Steve as it was he noticed it. Steve’s sharp but subtle intake of breath whenever the noise started. Now that Tony’s noticed it, he also realised Steve’s breathing was a little fast and hurried for the man.

Tony watches Steve carefully as the man changes slides. A sharp intake of breath and a small twitch. His voice was a little breathy, as if slightly winded. But Steve was only giving a presentation on strategy.

And then it hits him.

He knows that wrrr, that particular low hum. The noise, he was pretty sure, sounded like a vibrator. Tony’s eyes drop to Steve’s ass.

If he was to make a guess, the laser-clicker programmed to the vibe so that every time Steve changed the slide the toy would turn off and on.

He looks at Steve, notices he doesn’t have his shirt tucked in like he generally prefers. And it all makes sense. It would make sense if Steve had tucked his cock up above his waistband hide his erection. And a thick dark navy shirt, hard to see any wet patches.

Fuck. Steve is getting off in front of all of them.

Tony’s cock twitches to life in his pants. He doesn’t think he’s gotten so hard so fast in his life. “Fuck” hr whispers under his breath.

He pushes himself up from the table. “Uhhh…” he says. He could kick himself. _‘Good job. The high of intellectual commentary’_ he thinks to himself sarcastically.

Steve turns to him, his face is lightly flushed. The man looks at him with pleasure glazed eyes. Looking at Steve’s face, Tony loses any last doubt of what Steve was up to during his presentation.

“I- Sorry, I need to… use the bathroom” he says before he all but runs from the room. The door closes loudly behind him.

Tony sprints into the bathroom and locks the door. He pushes his pants to his knees and takes his cock in hand.

“Hmmmmgh, fuck” Tony cries. He strokes himself rough and fast, pleasure shooting through his clock. “ooooh, fuck!”

His mind brings back Steve’s flushed face from moments before. Fuck, what Tony wouldn’t give to have Steve look at him like that. For Tony to be the one responsible for putting that look and his face. To be the one holding that damn laser-clicker controlling the vibrator. The things Tony would do to Steve Rogers if he was only given even just half a chance.

Tony moans, fucking into his fist. He spits onto his hand to ease the slide. The wet sounds of flash on flash echo through the bathroom.

He would love to get his hands on Steve. To lick and kiss every inch of that perfect body, worship as it should be worshipped. If it was toys that Steve was interested, there where hundreds that Tony had in his collection. God, he would love to use them on Steve. To have Steve laid out willing and eager before him. Begging him to fill him up.

“Fuck! o _ohh_ hh f-fuck, FUCK-, _STEVE!!_ ” Tony cums, spilling his seed all over the tiled floor. He falls back against the door with a heavy thud, stroking the last of his orgasm from his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ” he whispers.

Tony pulls his pants up and clothes them over his softening cock. He sighs wearily as he opens the bathroom door and returns to the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
